


我生命中的月亮

by Sevenlock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, And Robins are dragon eggs, Father of Dragon! Bruce Wayne, Khal! Kal-El, M/M, Sorry Arthur I mean Drogo, Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni, idk what I am doing here
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: 权力的游戏AU多斯拉氪马王A超X哥谭利安龙爹O蝙我不要你的心我只要你的兵





	我生命中的月亮

 

卡尔卡奥*的马队会在落日时分到达总督府邸。

 

“您还来得及逃走。”阿尔弗雷德出现在门口，声音恭敬却疏离。

 

布鲁斯的眉头皱得更紧了，骑士日复一日的劝谏加剧了他的烦躁不安，“阿尔弗，联姻是我提出的，和其他人无关。”

 

“恕我不能认同‘联姻’二字，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德走进了房间里，装作不经意地踢了踢在门口堆积成山的箱子。那大部分都是法尔寇尼总督送给未来卡里希*的礼物，但考虑到他将从卡尔卡奥手里得到的马群和奴隶，这些小恩小惠只不过皮毛。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯的嗓音已经带上了怒气，“如果我能得到卡尔的多斯拉克大军，就算让我被他的卡拉萨*里所有的阿尔法都侵犯过一遍，我也会说愿意的。”

 

房间里陷入一片寂静。布鲁斯闭上眼咬紧了牙关，国仇家恨已让他堕落至此。

 

“哥谭并不是……”半晌，阿尔弗雷德终于重新挑起了话头，但布鲁斯打断了他。

 

“哥谭沦陷在贝恩的手下是我的错。”疲惫的男人塌下了肩膀。

 

“那是权力游戏的恶果，与您无关。”阿尔弗雷德又站近了一步，抚上他的肩膀安慰，“哥谭不值得您葬送一切。”

 

“哥谭注定是韦恩的埋骨地，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯不动声色地甩开了骑士的手，看着窗外的太阳正逐渐西下，“你最好开始祈祷我不用真的面对一整个卡拉萨。”

 

“你会死在那群野蛮人手上的，布鲁斯老爷！”阿尔弗雷德罕见地焦急起来。

 

“那么你来领导卡奥许诺给我的军队。”布鲁斯最后朝他忠心耿耿的老骑士看了一眼，跟着前来召他沐浴更衣的侍女离开了房间。

 

*卡奥：多斯拉克语中的部落首领，类似“汗”和“可汗”。

*卡里希：多斯拉氪（？）语中卡奥的配偶，原来的翻译是卡丽熙，我改了个更中性的版本。

*卡拉萨：多斯拉克语中的部落之意，卡奥是卡拉萨的首领。

 

\---

 

临近日落时分，布鲁斯被看护着走到总督府前等候卡奥的定夺。法尔寇尼总督为他准备了一沓丝绸和动物毛皮制成的精致服装，金银宝石的首饰也送了不少，徒劳地想遮住他身上来自战场的戾气，将他转变为南边大人们会喜欢的那种柔弱欧米茄。

 

但这一切只会让布鲁斯看起来更加不伦不类。他身体上的伤疤太多，在丝绸的掩盖下显得愈发丑陋，那些首饰也过于花哨，配不上他凌冽的目光。最终他打发阿尔弗去街上买了一套多斯拉克的打扮，让那些狰狞的疤痕暴露在日光之下，赤裸裸地展示给他未来的丈夫。

 

卡奥想要一个健康、强壮的欧米茄为他生下卡拉喀*，那么布鲁斯就会给他一个强壮的欧米茄。

 

远处传来隆隆的马蹄声，布鲁斯能感觉到背后两道灼灼目光正盯着自己。一道来自阿尔弗雷德，这个从小守护他长大的骑士一定恨不得他当场毁约；而另一道估计是法尔寇尼贪婪的凝视，如果卡奥拒绝接受他，布鲁斯敢肯定法尔寇尼会从他身上讨要百倍回来。

 

一匹枣红色的高头大马出现在他的视野里，就在马头要撞上他时马上的人及时拉住了缰绳。那是率先前来的卡尔卡奥，他身后不远处跟着另外三个多斯拉克人。

 

卡奥没烦神下马，他牵了牵缰绳让马后退了几步接着掉过头来，好让他仔细打量面前明码标价的欧米茄。布鲁斯抬起头迎上他的目光。

 

卡奥有一双维斯特洛大陆罕见的蓝眼睛，衬在刀削斧凿一般的脸庞上显得他异常年轻，但彩绘皮毛背心下结实的肌肉却昭示了这的确就是那个卡拉萨里有着四万兵马的强大卡奥。布鲁斯下意识地看向他的左手手臂*，多斯拉克人每战败一次便需要在左手手臂上烙印一次，卡尔的手臂上干干净净，甚至连道伤疤都没有。

 

曾有传说描述卡尔卡奥的皮肤比世界上最坚硬的盔甲还要硬上几分，多斯拉克的弯刀和弓箭伤不了他分毫。

 

枣红马喷了个鼻息，卡尔仍然不带喜怒地低头看他，目光毫不避讳地在他的脸上和全身逡巡，带着猎人打量猎物的那种凶狠和直接，接着卡尔朝法尔寇尼说了句什么，掉转马头带着他的部下们离开了总督府。

 

法尔寇尼张开双手，热络地朝布鲁斯迎上来。

 

婚礼定在了第二天。

 

*卡拉喀：卡奥的继承人，理解成皇太子就行。

*手臂：原著是留辫子，辫子越长、上面挂的铃铛越多则获胜次数越多，但是我咂摸了一下哼超好像还是短发可爱所以就魔改了。

 

\---

 

卡奥自婚礼开始便一直在正大光明地盯着他。

 

卡奥并不懂通用语，最多只会说些南方城邦的土语，布鲁斯对多斯拉克语也没什么了解。他们二人自并列坐在这高台之上后便再无交流，除了卡奥的眼神一直钉在他身上，目光里全是猎手进攻前的兴奋和专注。

 

布鲁斯维持着假笑接受来自城邦富商和卡奥手下的寇*的赠礼，让多年前哥谭城里花天酒地小公子的伪装再一次被晾出来见见市面。大部分礼物都是写中看不中用的奢侈装饰和衣物首饰，仿佛欧米茄天生就该喜欢这些似的。直到阿尔弗雷德命人抬着箱子走上台阶。

 

“我尊敬的卡里希，”阿尔弗单膝下跪，右手置于心口，“这本该是让您自由自在浪迹天涯的资本，但如今您已然用不上这些了。”

 

箱子里是三颗龙蛋形状的东西，一颗是亮莹莹的蓝色，另外两颗则是不同程度的红。维斯特洛大陆上已经很久没有龙的踪迹了，布鲁斯想着这或许是年老的骑士被江湖术士所骗，但也不忍心拆穿。为了表示尊敬，他郑重地向阿尔弗道谢，站起身亲自接过了装有“龙蛋”的箱子，放到自己身边。余光中他看见卡奥颇有兴趣地观察着他对这份礼物的特殊反应。

 

再接下来是卡奥的三个血盟卫*献礼。佐德是卡奥的叔叔，是血盟卫里最年迈的一个，此人面容阴沉，布鲁斯听说他是卡奥的亲兵里唯一反对他娶一个外族人做卡里希的。亚瑟则是最高大的一个，布鲁斯估计他或许和自己差不多高，亚瑟留着长发和胡子，看上去十分凶猛，却在布鲁斯打量他时笑了笑。卡奥的第三名血盟卫是名女性阿尔法，卡拉萨里的人们说戴安娜是从圣母山*上下来的亚马逊神族，是上天帮助卡尔卡奥一统多斯拉克的证明。

 

三个血盟卫手中各捧有一把武器，佐德捧着长弓，亚瑟手中是一把多斯拉克弯刀，而戴安娜则手持长鞭。婚礼前夜有人告诉过布鲁斯，按照习俗，卡里希应当拒绝血盟卫的礼物，并声明这些应当属于他的丈夫。若是布鲁斯此时不受制于人，他对这些荒唐的规矩从来都是不屑一顾的，但眼下他最好不要惹怒多斯拉克人。他刚要开口拒绝，戴安娜却上前一步，将那条长鞭塞进了他的手里，接着亚瑟也毫无攻击性地挥了挥弯刀，仿佛是在展示锻造这把弯刀的工匠拥有多么精湛的技术而非示威，随后弯刀也被塞进了他的手里。

 

布鲁斯一瞬间甚至有些手足无措，但他很快冷静下来，将长鞭挂在腰间，弯刀握在手里，看向了眼中满是不赞同的佐德。他没想到的是卡尔从他身后站了起来，丝毫没有理会佐德越发青黑的脸，从他手上拿起长弓，递给了布鲁斯。

 

布鲁斯毫不犹豫地将长弓背在了背上，那是他第一次看见卡奥露出了些笑意。戴安娜和亚瑟于是给卡尔和布鲁斯让出一条路来，布鲁斯这才看到台下站着两匹马，一匹是卡奥的枣红色马，另一匹通体漆黑，没有一丝杂毛，漂亮得仿佛是从画布里走出来的一样。卡尔牵过那匹黑马，将缰绳递到了他的手里，用眼神示意他上马。

 

布鲁斯不需要他暗示第二遍。

 

寇：理解为服从卡奥的分封小首领就行。

血盟卫：既是卡奥的护卫，也是他的兄弟和伙伴。血盟卫平时会护卫和陪伴在卡奥左右，他们分享卡奥的一切，有时甚至是卡奥的妻子，但不包括卡奥的马。血盟卫和他们的卡奥之间互称“吾血之血”。（来源：https://asoiaf.fandom.com/zh/wiki/血盟卫）

圣母山：多斯拉克圣地，原著是只有男性才能上山，此处魔改。

 

\---

 

卡奥将他领到了一条河边。

 

在最开始的时候卡奥手里握着两匹马的缰绳，布鲁斯的手无处安放，只好俯身揪住那匹黑马的鬃毛。他们骑行了一阵——后来布鲁斯意识到可能是离开了多斯拉克部众的视线范围之后——卡奥将缰绳还给了他，自己倒是快马加鞭向前离开，甚至不太在乎布鲁斯有没有跟上。

 

布鲁斯捉摸不透卡奥对他的态度。眼下他追上前方的马蹄声与其说是审时度势的服从，倒不如说成对隐约潜藏在空气中的危险感到好奇。一路上卡奥甚至没有回头，布鲁斯猜测他从成双的马蹄声中判断出另一匹马正紧紧跟在他身后。直到将近傍晚时分，他们才在河边停下。

 

卡奥下了马，布鲁斯亦步亦趋。他听阿尔弗谴责过这群野蛮人的生活习性，多斯拉克人习惯让人生中所有的大事都在天空下发生，让草原上的众神见证。他猜今晚不会有柔软的床铺和随之到来的安眠了，这些都不是什么严重的问题，最大的问题在于眼下布鲁斯还没到发情期，如果他不能尽快让自己湿起来，受到的伤害很难在马背上迅速恢复。

 

卡奥停在河边，转身看向他的双眼。

 

布鲁斯温顺地低下头，背过身解下挂在腰间的弯刀和长鞭，又脱下一直背在身后的长弓，将三样血盟卫的礼物全部挂在了黑马马鞍旁的挂钩上，接着脱去了彩绘皮衣搭在了马背上。此刻他的上身已然光裸，早上由侍女涂抹在他肌肉上的油脂正在夕阳下泛着光，他伸手解开裤子的系带——

 

“不。”一只手按在了他的手上，卡奥的声音从他身后传来。

 

布鲁斯转过神来，系带解开了一半，正松松垮垮吊在腰间，看上去象是个吊儿郎当的浪荡子。卡奥站在他身前，将他的手从裤子上拿开，“不。”卡奥又认真地重复了一遍，那双蓝眼睛直直盯向布鲁斯。

 

“不？”布鲁斯皱起眉头，感到疑惑，但心想或许是因为卡奥想要自己脱掉卡里希的衣服，于是也不再坚持，双手垂在了身体两侧。

 

卡奥背着光对他笑了笑，接着拉住他的一只手将他牵到了离两匹马好几十步远的河边。布鲁斯感到有些莫名其妙，未知带来的焦躁在体内升腾起来，眼下他终于明白自己的命运完全挂在别人的裤腰带上是何种感受。婚姻的确让人成长。

 

卡奥的双手此刻搭上了他的双肩将他用力向下按，他说了几个多斯拉克词汇，但布鲁斯一个都听不懂，只能继续木着一张脸看向他的丈夫。卡奥是想让他跪下？还是躺下？又或是什么其他诡异的姿势？

 

卡奥有些懊恼地叹了口气，接着自己盘腿坐在了河边，拍了拍他对面的草地，又指了指布鲁斯。于是这下布鲁斯才明白过来，卡奥想让他坐下。他学着卡奥的模样盘腿坐在对面，看到卡奥从腰兜里拿出了什么放在了他们之间的地上。那是两盒彩油，一盒蓝色一盒红色，多斯拉克人有时会在皮肤上用这些彩油绘制祝福图腾。布鲁斯暗地里松了口气。

 

卡奥先是将手指伸进了蓝色的那一罐里，倾身靠近布鲁斯，四根手指同时触碰上他的右肩。布鲁斯条件反射向后一退，卡奥的手指却随即强硬地跟上他，之后没再移动，仿佛是在等他适应。卡奥身上辛辣的信息素充盈在布鲁斯的鼻尖，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，强迫放自己松下来。于是那四根手指开始缓慢斜下接近他的胸膛，却在临近他乳头的地方停了下来，同样的折磨在他的左半边身体又重复了一次。

 

布鲁斯小时候见过那些来自东方的大师传授烧制瓷器的秘术，他们会用一种羊毛笔在瓷器上作画，神情专注又自信，下手轻柔但手腕却肉眼可见地紧绷而用力。眼下卡奥的举措让他想起那位大师，而他……他别无选择地看向卡奥逼近的认真脸庞和随着用力而凸显出的肩背肌肉，卡奥的触摸让他呼吸急促起来，布鲁斯想抓住卡奥的手，却不知道应该让他停下还是继续。

 

卡奥在他左右肩膀上画上了类似熊爪抓痕一般的东西。接着他向后退开，看向布鲁斯挺起了胸膛。

 

布鲁斯没能跟上这阵变化，卡奥的手指似乎还停留在他身上。

 

“不？”卡奥歪了歪头看向他，皱起眉头指了指他们中间的彩油。

 

布鲁斯张了张嘴想要说些什么——解释他真的不擅长作画，但最后还是放弃了，他们连简单的沟通都成问题，如此复杂的内容或许会让卡奥认为他有意挑衅他们的传统。他指了指自己身上的那两块绘画，先用没蘸上颜料的手在卡奥身上快速重复了一遍，然后抬眼看向卡奥。

 

“不。”卡奥用手腕内侧假装擦掉了自己身上不存在的痕迹，看向布鲁斯重新皱起眉头，仿佛正在思考要如何让布鲁斯理解自己。最后他指了指布鲁斯，“里。”他说，但随即又愁眉苦脸起来，像是不确定这个发音是否正确，“卡拉萨。”之后他说出一个布鲁斯知道的多斯拉克词语，部落。然后又拍了拍自己的胸膛，指向了彩油。

 

“我的族徽？”布鲁斯问道，他在草地上画起龙翼的样子，重新看向卡奥。对面的人终于点了点头。

 

布鲁斯将蓝色和红色的彩油都挖出了一点放进左手手心，将二者混合成脏兮兮的灰黑颜色，然后他学着卡奥的样子，小心翼翼地在对面之人的两间上画上差不多的两道熊爪抓痕。也许他凑得太近，卡奥的鼻息若有似无地喷洒在他的手腕上。至少他现在知道卡奥的皮肤或许连弯刀也划不破，但仍然是软的。

 

布鲁斯画完两道像是熊爪一样的东西后还想要继续，却被卡奥截住了手腕。“不。”他说。

 

他将布鲁斯的手重新放回身体两侧，又将他的身体向后推直，从红色的彩油里抠出了一块。于是布鲁斯明白了，他们需要轮流为对方画上自己的族徽或是图腾。这一次卡奥没有在他的肩膀处流连，他的手指经过他的胸膛，红色盖住了他身上各种各样的伤疤，接着一路向下划过他的身体两侧，最后停在他的肚脐上方。布鲁斯的小腹随着呼吸上下起伏着，但卡奥没有就此停手，手指在肚脐上方逗留了片刻，似乎是在等布鲁斯适应他的碰触，接着一路向下，却在将将要消失在裤子里时住了手。布鲁斯知道自己耳尖上的绯红正在一路向脖颈、胸膛和小腹蔓延，照在他左侧身体的夕阳就快把他灼伤了。

 

卡奥终于退回去时布鲁斯低头看了看自己的身体，卡奥在他身上划了个怪异的五边形，上大下小，像个被打磨过的宝石侧切面。卡奥已经在对面挺直了身体等他作画，布鲁斯看了一眼自己左手手心的颜料，他的手里全是汗，颜料已经在草地上蹭得没剩下多少。他只好侧过身去在河里随意洗了洗手，重新调制了一次那种灰色。他从卡奥左半边的胸膛开始，仔细回想着韦恩族徽上的那条龙的双翼是如何伸展的，然后无法避免地想到哥谭城门前的两头护城兽曾将年幼的他吓到噩梦连连，想起韦恩的城堡上多年来一言不发忠心耿耿的滴水兽，他想得太过入神，画完左半边的翅膀后还没退回就抬起头来，正好撞上了卡奥探究的双眼。他们几乎鼻尖抵着鼻尖，呼吸撩在对方的嘴唇上。

 

布鲁斯为卡奥的蓝眼睛颤抖了一瞬，然后立刻退了回来掩盖自己的失态。

 

多斯拉克的婚礼习俗或许并非外界流传得那般荒蛮无道。

 

这一回卡奥似乎知道布鲁斯已经明白了这种习俗的别有用心，他从布鲁斯一边乳头开始，下手没必要的狠重，激得布鲁斯吞下一声闷哼，接着手指在他的胸乳上徘徊，拐着弯滑下小腹却又绕过肚脐，最后停在五边形的下方。然后他好整以暇地向后退开。布鲁斯想要如法炮制报复卡奥的作弄，却发现自己的族徽正直的可怕，几乎避开了所有的敏感部位，于是只能认真画完另一半的龙翼。可当他退开欣赏时，却发现这个标志在卡奥身上更像是一只吃多了的蝙蝠而非龙翼。卡奥自己也在低头打量了一下之后，带着无奈看向他。

 

“抱歉。”布鲁斯拧着眉头看向对方身上不伦不类的标志，最后还是没能憋住一声笑。

 

他没想到卡奥也因此笑了出来，橙红色的夕阳照射在他的面庞上，嘴角隐约露出了两颗小虎牙的踪迹。他似乎不再在意自己身上的鬼画符，倾身向布鲁斯靠过来，一只手揽过布鲁斯的后颈，直到二人额头相触。“卡尔。”他用鼻尖磨蹭着布鲁斯的鼻尖，缓慢而清晰地说着这个词“卡尔。”

 

布鲁斯知道那是卡奥的名字，他尽量标准地模仿这个发音，“卡额。卡凹。卡尔。”

 

“卡尔。”最终他说。

 

他感到卡尔的另一只手覆上了他心脏的位置，不知何故哥谭最坚硬的心脏因此柔软下来，“卡尔。”他在年轻卡奥的嘴唇上呢喃他的名字。

 

卡尔终于吻住了他的嘴唇，将他扑倒在河岸边柔软的草地上。

 

\---

 

阿尔法的信息素一瞬间爆发在布鲁斯四周。皮革混杂着浓烈的香辛料，呛得布鲁斯哽出一声早已埋藏在喉咙深处的呻吟，但随后那种辛辣消散开来，变得温暖而绵长。

 

卡尔严丝合缝地覆在他身上，舌头像是想要伸进他的嗓子眼里，布鲁斯毫无反抗之力，只能认命地任凭卡尔对他上下其手胡作非为。他们从对方口中攫取灼热的空气，布鲁斯趁着呼吸的空挡被迫吞咽下卡尔渡过来的津液，然而还是有些沿着他的嘴角流淌下来。互换体液让布鲁斯的欧米茄本能迅速作用起来，他呻吟着感受到后穴逐渐湿润。

 

这个问题大概已经从他的待解决清单上永久划去了，布鲁斯模模糊糊地想到，而且根据卡尔蹭在自己小腹上的那样滚烫东西来看，自己的吸引力也无须担心。

 

卡尔的手摸上他的胸脯，挤压他的乳肉，粗糙地掌心蹭得他的乳头迅速挺立起来。布鲁斯压抑在嗓子里的低吼让卡尔得意的笑了一声，接着后者放过了他亲得都有些酸痛的嘴唇，顺着他的下颚舔过喉结，又一口咬上他的动脉，仿佛试图一招毙命猎物的野兽。布鲁斯的脑子里传来一阵嗡鸣，将自己的致命点暴露给别人让他感到脆弱，却又莫名地刺激，他的手攀着卡尔的背摸上他的头发，试图将他拉离那一处。卡尔轻喘着从他身上撑起来，接着又故意塌下腰，让自己的性器和布鲁斯的撞在一起，两人同时发出一声舒服的低喘。

 

于是布鲁斯大胆地摸上卡尔的胸膛，一路向下扯下他的裤子，握住马王滚烫阴茎放在手中撸动。他挑衅地看向喘息逐渐粗重的卡奥，故意让龟头蹭在自己的小腹上，蹭进自己的肚脐中，流淌出的前液沾湿了那里。

 

卡尔对着他挑起了一边眉毛，再次低身亲上他的嘴唇，手下凶狠地扯下了他原本就松松垮垮挂在腰间的裤子。布鲁斯刚想分开双腿容纳卡尔，就看见对方突然直起身，接着将他在地上翻了个面，两根指头不由分说戳进了他的后穴刺戳。此前那个地方从未被别人侵占过，即便此刻有体内的粘液充当润滑，也还是太紧了。布鲁斯挣扎着跪起身，差不多是将自己的屁股送到了卡奥面前，身下杂乱的高草因此刺上了他的阴茎，有些还不巧戳中马眼，难以言说的疼痛一瞬间逼得眼泪都涌了出来。

 

但卡奥似乎是认为他准备好了似的，此刻圆钝的龟头已经抵上了他的后穴。布鲁斯意识到撕裂或许在所难免，他单手撑住自己，另一只手握住阴茎撸动，大口呼吸着空气试图放松自己。

 

卡尔突然退开了，接着一个吻落在他的脊椎处，汗津津的大手上下顺着他的脊背安抚。“不”，卡尔低声咕哝着，“怕”。吻一直蔓延到他的后颈处，卡尔的大拇指开始缓慢抠挖他的后穴。布鲁斯跪趴在地上，身上压着整个人的重量，却一瞬间感到异常心安。卡尔开始吮吸他的腺体，用舌头推着唾液浸润那个地方，让布鲁斯的身体认出他来，接纳他成为他的阿尔法。布鲁斯的后穴涌出了更多的液体，大拇指退了出去，换成了两根指头，然后是三根，呻吟重新从布鲁斯口中传来。

 

卡尔用一种极其缓慢的速度将阴茎碾进了布鲁斯的身体，像是要让他第一次被完全打开的感觉刻骨铭心。一只手紧紧正按压着布鲁斯的尾椎骨，另一只用造成淤青的力道掐住了他的腰身，接着卡奥耸动起来，每一次都撞在布鲁斯更深的那个入口上，既让他勃起得更加厉害，又让他下半身因疼痛而麻木。

 

曾有传言多斯拉克人像是骑马一样骑他们的欧米伽，布鲁斯终于获得了亲身体验。但那层隐秘的入口还是在麻爽下缓缓打开了，或许是因为之前的爱抚过于真诚，或许是布鲁斯已经被那双蓝眼睛俘虏。卡尔不由分说挺进了欧米伽的生殖腔里，性器顶端涨大成结，他低下身一口咬在了布鲁斯的腺体上。

 

布鲁斯猛地射进自己的手心里。

 

夕阳只在地平线上留有一抹血红的余晖，远处一轮明月缓缓升起来。标记后的依赖似乎没在布鲁斯身上起什么作用，他和卡尔只是赤身裸体的肩并肩躺在草地上，看着天空中猩红和深蓝的云层交战，然后相互纠缠在一起。卡尔的呼吸在寂静的傍晚中显得平稳又安宁，布鲁斯昏昏欲睡。

 

他隐约中感到一双手臂占有性地揽过他的腰身，卡尔低沉的嗓音反复呢喃着一句多斯拉克语，但睡意来得过于凶猛，他只能模糊地记住那句话的发音，待到醒来后再问一问懂行的人。

 

_“Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni.”_


End file.
